This invention relates to an ignition control apparatus for use with an internal combustion engine, such as an automotive engine. More particularly, it relates to an ignition control apparatus which can make theft of a vehicle equipped with the ignition control apparatus more difficult.
A typical automotive engine is started by means of an ignition switch operated with a key. However, it is possible to start an engine without using a key by short circuiting the ignition switch so as to connect the battery to the ignition coil and the starter. This method, known as hot-wiring, is employed for many auto thefts.